


fly me to the moon

by artistic_mathematics



Series: Velma/Daphne Tumblr Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_mathematics/pseuds/artistic_mathematics
Summary: She shakes her head, and glances back up at the infinite universe beyond her reach.I wonder if she still cares?She.Daphne.Just her name makes Velma feel a little nervous. Jittery. She feels her chest ache with longing.She can’t remember the last time anyone made her feel like that, because therewasn’tanyone.Or, Velma tries to come to terms with her emotions at two in the morning.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Series: Velma/Daphne Tumblr Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> it's space themed!!!!!! reference to Velma working at NASA. I mean it's set before she ever does that but her interest in space is still there--
> 
> thank you to papercheesecake for proofreading once again, ily!
> 
> this isn't even a tumblr prompt I was just feeling angsty during quarantine lmao
> 
> (also!! title comes from Frank Sinatra's song Fly Me to the Moon. 10/10 recommend the song.)

_Do you ever look up at the stars and wonder if I’m looking at them as well?_

She’s aware that it’s well past midnight, but she doesn’t care. Velma sits at her desk, as she’s done for hours beforehand, staring out of the window right above it. The Milky Way is beautiful. _Mysterious._ Sometimes, she can barely believe that the Earth is a part of this sea of light and wonder.

Tonight, though, a sadness hangs in the sky. There’s a certain… _something._ The usual spark is gone, replaced with a feeling of… gloominess.

Maybe quarantine has finally gotten to her, surrounding her like a bad omen.

Or maybe it’s her own melancholy dragging her down.

 _I am not upset,_ she accuses herself, but even as she does so, she subconsciously wipes a tear away, feels the path of tears that had dried long ago on her face. _I’m not!_ she tries again, to no avail.

New tears begin falling down her face.

_So much for being not upset._

“Shut up,” she says out loud.

There’s no one else around. It’s two in the morning. In the back of her mind, she knows she should sleep. Sleep her anxiety away. Sleep all of her worries away.

Even nowadays, however, sleeping seems like a trap, one concocted by Fred in terms of how well it works. Whenever she tries to rest, she’s thrown into a terrible world—one where she stands, frozen, as her friends collapse around her. Where she sees a flash of bright ginger hair fall with them, and she realizes the sun would never rise again—

She shakes her head, and glances back up at the infinite universe beyond her reach. _I wonder if she still cares?_

She. _Daphne._ Just her name makes Velma feel a little nervous. Jittery. She feels her chest ache with longing.

She can’t remember the last time anyone made her feel like that, because there _wasn’t_ anyone.

Daphne always made her feel loved. _Beautiful_ , even, when Daphne was the pretty one—so why is it that the other girl is suddenly ignoring her?

_She’s not._

Deep down, she knows Daphne isn’t _that_ kind of person—but it’s been almost three months since receiving her last text message. She’s aware that Daphne is terrible at responding to text messages, especially since the other girl is actually _popular._ She’s seen the absolutely ridiculous amounts of notifications Daphne receives every day, from trashy girls who just want a status boost in the community to pushy jocks who are only after her money… and her body. _She’s probably getting way more messages than usual,_ she reasons, _now that no one has anything better to do._

She doesn’t understand how Daphne deals with it, considering that Velma wants to chuck her set of encyclopedias at _every single one_ of those fake, spoiled brats _._

(They don’t even deserve to have encyclopedias thrown at them. Those idiots are worth as much as the Twilight series. They do have one thing in common, though; they should all burn in a fire.)

With all that in mind, there’s no possible way Daphne could be ignoring her, so why is Velma so scared?—and why is it that she can’t convince herself otherwise?

She grits her teeth, tries to will the negativity to just _leave her alone._ She wants to feel good about herself, feel good about her relationship with Daphne.

_But I can’t._

Daphne is the sun and Velma… _well, if we’re going with this analogy, I’m basically Pluto. Small, insignificant, distant. Demoted and degraded because people saw who I really was._

If Daphne is the sun, then maybe she’s distancing herself for a reason. If drawn too close, a tiny dwarf planet like Pluto would burn up.

_Burn up or not, I’d try to get closer anyway. I’m… I think I’m addicted._

She reminds herself of the last time she felt this way, the last time she depended on someone like this. How she spent so much time with them, just studying and understanding and _giving_ , only to find out that she had been associating herself with someone so ridiculously fake.

_Like a fake planet—wait, am I that fake too?_

Her thoughts come to a full stop as she tries to process the idea—what if she, too, is just as fake as Daphne’s so-called “fans”? There is plenty that Velma has concealed within the deepest recesses of her heart. She’s passionate about anything related to logic or pure fact—that’s what she’s known for, after all.

Her actual _feelings_ , however, she keeps hidden. She refuses to talk to anyone about her raw emotions, except the obvious exception. Even then, the other girl has to catch her in a particular vulnerable state of mind. She wonders if hiding her feelings makes her a terrible person. Daphne has always been open to her, but it’s never been the other way around. It makes her feel vulnerable. She detests the idea that it could happen again. That someone might take advantage of her if she opens herself up.

 _That_ , she realizes. _That’s why I’m so afraid._ She’s terrified that people will keep coming and leaving, taking pieces of her as they go. Hundreds and _thousands_ of people, ripping her into shreds and snatching what they can, before eventually they no longer need her and there’s nothing left of her.

Being with Daphne makes all of those unpleasant thoughts go away. Velma feels so hopeless alone, like she’s lost in the middle of space, so she clings onto Daphne like a rope thrown to guide her back to the spacecraft. Without Daphne, she drifts further into the unknown, into the darkness, into the black hole that is her own mind, plaguing herself with the doubts of years long past.

She shakes her head to clear her mind, before suddenly jolting. In her stupor, she hadn’t noticed her phone ringing. She glances down to see Daphne’s name lit up on the screen.

_Oh!_

The girl immediately swipes to answer the call. As soon as the screen changes, she turns speaker mode on.

“Hi Daph,” she says. She immediately curses herself for how wobbly her voice sounds.

There is a slight pause on the other end of the phone, before Daphne’s voice fills her ears.

“Oh! Hey Velm! I knew you weren’t asleep, because you never sleep at this time, but you didn’t respond to my other eight phone calls—”

“Wait, _what?_ ” She frantically checks her phone notifications to see that she indeed has eight missed calls. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I was… I spaced out.”

Another pause. “You never space out.” The tone is accusing, but the volume is gentle. Quiet. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“N-no.” She hears Daphne sigh. “Okay, fine, yes. I just… I miss you. It feels lonely here. For once, books can’t solve my problems.”

She’s almost impressed by how smoothly the words leave her mouth. On any other given day, she wouldn’t have relented so quickly, even to the other girl.

_I must be really out of it._

“It’s fine, really,” she adds, in hopes of reassuring Daphne. “How are you doing?”

There’s some rustling before Daphne speaks again. “I’ll tell you when I get there.”

“Get wh—Daph, _no_ , we’re in the middle of a pandemic!”

“Open your back window for me!”

“ _Daphne Blake—_ ”

The phone beeps and Velma heaves a sigh. _Having Daph over would be nice_ , she tells herself, just as the knocking begins. She looks over to see Daphne grinning through the glass.

After Velma’s pulled Daphne through the window and knocked both of them onto the floor in the process, she begins her interrogation. “Okay, _explain_ ,” she hisses, standing up.

“Explain what?” Daphne says innocently.

“Why are you here?”

The taller girl stands up as well. “Well, for starters, I haven’t responded to your texts in three months, and I feel like giving you a phone call and apologizing wasn’t going to cut it.” _Okay, fair._ “Also, you always respond to your calls within three rings, no matter what time it is. I figured something was wrong. Then you told me, surprisingly, told me about how you were lonely and said books weren’t helping without me needing to pry, so I knew something was definitely up.”

Velma stares at her and Daphne shrugs.

“And judging by your face, you’ve been crying as well.”

“As if you needed to add that after perfectly analyzing my entire afternoon and evening,” Velma says, crossing her arms. She hates how Daphne read her like a book.

“Well, I’m a mystery solver too.”

“A damn good one.”

Daphne smiles. “I learned from the best.”

“You flatter me,” she responds, trying to scowl at Daphne for her ridiculousness. Daphne has _always_ been a master mystery solver—it was just a fact.

Despite it all, Velma finds herself smiling back. Daphne’s smile has always been bright. Contagious. Pretty.

_At least one thing hasn’t changed._

“You missed me.”

She raises an eyebrow. “It’s not hard to guess that, considering I told you that.”

The smile twists into a smirk. Normally, on any other day, she would be flustered, even a little annoyed. Instead, Velma’s reminded of just how lucky she is. She gets to see _all_ of Daphne, not just the bits and pieces she chooses to show to the public eye.

“So you admit it,” is all Daphne says.

“I don’t know what your point is, but don’t get used to it,” Velma responds flatly. She’s still grinning, though, because she can’t help it. It’s been too long since she’s last seen Daphne and she’s _excited._

So excited, in fact, that she’s barely able to restrain herself when Daphne raises her arms to offer her a hug.

“Daph, social distancing.”

“You literally opened the window and pulled me inside your room and you’re only now worrying about social distancing?”

She feels her face heat up. “I couldn’t just leave you outside!”

“And I couldn’t just leave you here while you were all mopey and sad!”

“I am not _mopey_ —”

“Velm, I love you, but _please_ before my arms fall off—”

Her heart begins racing and the tears begin falling. Fast. _She loves me,_ she repeats to herself. _She loves me._

“Wait, no, Velm, please don’t cry!” she hears Daphne cry in desperation. She tries opening her mouth, tries _pouring_ her heart back out to Daphne, but she’s sobbing loudly to respond. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

She feels herself panic enough to choke out “ _it’s not that, Daph._ ” Thankfully, it’s enough. The taller girl gently guides Velma to her bed, coaxes Velma to lean on her. Daphne slips a hand around her waist and kisses her head. Murmurs galaxies upon _galaxies_ of tender, reassuring words. Subconsciously, she returns the hug and she holds on tight, holds onto that life-saving rope.

It’s warm. Safe.

She leans into Daphne’s touch, takes a few deep breaths. She inhales, catches a whiff of Daphne’s signature perfume, and nearly bursts into tears again.

“I’ve got you,” Daphne whispers. “Take as much time as you need. I’m here, I promise.”

Velma nods into Daphne’s shoulder.

“But afterwards, I owe you another thousand apologies and a well-worded explanation.”

She chuckles at this. “That seems fair.”

When even her hiccups are gone, she speaks again.

“I’m ready,” she tells Daphne. “Thank you.”

She feels Daphne smile against her hair before launching into a lengthy explanation. Velma is barely paying attention, however. She doesn’t care about what happened. She’s just glad that Daphne is back.

 _It may be far away and insignificant, but even Pluto has seasons. And winter is finally over,_ she thinks.

“I’m sorry,” Daphne repeats again, snapping Velma out of her trance.

“Do me a favor and stop apologizing,” she says, pulling away to glare at Daphne. As the other girl opens her mouth, presumably to apologize for apologizing, Velma pulls her into a kiss.

Daphne raises an eyebrow when they part. “I thought you were worried about social distancing.”

“I was being stupid,” Velma admits. “Even the size of the universe is trivial compared to my love for you.”

_Of course I think about you when I look at the stars. You are all I think about when I look at them._

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to send me more prompts, hmu at artistic-mathematics.tumblr.com <3


End file.
